(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sialic acid derivative which is available for synthesis of a glycoside and a process for preparing the same.
(2) Related Art Statement
A sialic acid represented by N-acetylneuraminic acid (NANA) has widely been distributed in various glycosides such as ganglioside, a blood type determining factor, GQ.sub.lb, etc. in a biological field, and it has been known that it pertains largely to development of physiological activity of saccharide chain. Accordingly, in order to elucidate the function thereof, it has been deemed to be important to synthesize a sialic acid derivative.